1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, a display device, a display system, and a control method of a display device.
2. Related Art
A display system in which a plurality of electronic apparatuses is connected to a projector as a display device, an electronic apparatus selected from the connected electronic apparatuses is set as a picture source, and an image according to a picture signal input from the picture source is projected onto a screen has been known. Regarding this system, a technology in which a projector projects a screen image of a plurality of PCs connected to the projector onto a screen as a thumbnail in order to allow a user to select a picture source is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5295500. The user selects a PC which is the picture source by manipulating a remote controller with reference to the displayed thumbnail. A technology in which a user manipulates an image for changing a configuration displayed on a terminal device, and thus the terminal device which is a picture source is changed is disclosed in JP-A-2011-191499.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5295500, when a screen image similar to a plurality of PCs is displayed, or when resolution of the PC is higher than a maximum resolution of a projector which is the display device, it is difficult to identify the PC which is the picture source with reference to the thumbnail. In the technology disclosed in JP-A-2011-191499, a presenter has to manipulate the terminal device in order to change the terminal device of which the screen image is projected onto the screen.